fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kindred Soul's: Mask Prison's
Introduction The city of Levi-france is known as a calm and peaceful area, many different kinds of people commuted here to explore and expand on the many wonders. Many different places could be seen there from different venders to many famous restaurants, though one of their most known facilities is the medical care located in the center of the city, the hospital called Rafaélta. On the pathway leading to the hospital was a cloaked man who was holding a wounded person in his hand as he continued running towards the hospital. Running towards the hospital, a woman clothed like a doctor tried to get the proper medications and bandages before going to the other patients in their house. Almost ramming into Debo, she barely managed to avoid contact with them. Quickly shooting a glance at them, she continued her path while mumbling something of being too late. "Wait!" The man said running after her as she and him both made it inside, which made her turn over to him as she quickly noticed the other person in his arms, "This man is terribly ill, he needs medical attention, you have to help him" He said with his face still covered up. Looking at the ill man, Celeste placed her organic hand on his forehead to feel his temperature the old way. "Bring him to my office okay? It is on the second floor, room number 46. I'll be with you two in 10 minutes okay?" Looking at the clock while grabbing a few items she needed, she turned to Debo again. "Make that 15 minutes okay? After that, you two will get my full attention to heal him okay?" Handing both 2 aspirin, she turned towards the door again. "Oh, and before i forget it is seen as rude to hide ones face in a hospital stranger. Who knows, there might be a handsome face hidden in there after all right?" before running of again. The man ignored her comment and rushed to the room as he turned the door to find the room that she told him about, quickly turning the corner and seeing it right next to him. He turned the knob, placed the man on the bed, force fed him the aspirin, and waited patiently for the woman to come in. Stopping before the door of her office, Celeste first tried to make herself presentable again with trying to remove any wrinkles in her clothing and getting her hair to be less of a mess before going inside. "Sorry it took so long, a few emergency calls that needed to be done first." Quickly taking place in her seat, her eyes mostly went to the cloaked man instead of the wounded one. Why that cloaked one insisted on keeping themselves hidden? "My name is Celeste Lilith by the way, would you do me the pleasure of telling your name to me while removing that cloak? I prefer to see the faces of the ones i am talking with after all." "Listen, I just really prefer to keep this on, if that's a problem, fine I'll leave but please help this man, and if you wish to know my name is Debo Hawkin" He said getting up and making his way to the door, when he suddenly felt a cold grab on his hand, look to see her grabbing it with her prosthetic hand. "Take a seat, but keep silent if you wish to keep your cloak on okay? " Showing a kind smile towards Debo, she went towards the sick man. "Lets see what i can do for this sick one shall we?" First checking for breathing difficulties followed by his eyes and possible injuries on the surface."Hmm, no visible wounds besides a few bruises and a small puncture wound, shallow breathing while there are no problems with reflexes..." Putting some magic in her prosthetic, she carefully traced the outline of the body until she stopped above the shoulders. "Interesting, you still managed to move with those wounds." Walking towards her bureau, she wrote a few words on a small sheet of paper before turning to Debo. "Be a good boy, and give that paper to the receptionist of this floor okay? I'll get him stable and the rest is up to the other doctors." Debo nodded as he took the paper and walked over to the receptionist on the far side of the hall, he got her attention, "The doctor told me to hand this to you" He said as she took the piece of paper and read it a bit before she looked back at him. Getting a call from the receptionist, she pulled the cable out of the horn before finishing up with the right amount of drops per minute to get her patient stable. After that was done, she went up to the receptionist and Debo for answers. "Lorelai, could you ask John and Charles to finish up with what they are doing so that they can start with healing this new patient of mine?" Hearing the question if Celeste needed a doctor called Gregory too, she casually waved it away with her organic hand. "No need to, i am a big girl after all right?" After getting a small confirmation that she would get those doctors, Celeste patted Debo on the right shoulder while pointing to a few benches in the corner next to two vending machines. "Wanna have a drink while you fill me in with the why and how your friend got that damaged?" Debo nodded as the two headed out of the hospital and into a nearby cafe where many of the people in there began to stare at the duo who were drinking coffee and eating some food. "Well I guess the answer to your question would be he's not my friend, he nearly crashed when he fell from a cliff, but I managed to save him before he could deal some serious damage to himself". The answer Debo gave her made Celeste raise her eyebrows as if she doubted the truth of that answer if he thought those injuries where no serious damage. "No serious damage you say? Then i would like to know what you call serious damage since his costae verae all showed fractures and he broke two of his costae spuriae. He got lucky his longs didn't get punctured by either the costae spuriae or the costae verae." Taking a sip of her tea, she looked at Debo from the corners of her eyes while trying to find something that might tell something of his reason for hiding his presence with that cloak. "He could've been killed if I hadn't cushioned the fall" Debo replied grunting as he moved his arm back, still feeling some of the bruises and wounds from the fall he took. Looking at how Debo moved his arm, she reached out with her biological arm while covering her own arm and hand with a green colored magic aura. "Mind if i check your body too then? If it is damaged in the fall, it is better to have it treated while there is still a doctor nearby." At first Debo was a bit hesitate allowing her to touch him, but he still felt pain around his body, realizing that he may need medical attention, he nodded and finished his drink. "Alright, I'll take all the help I can get at this point" He said still groaning in pain. "Smart boy, if your injuries are as bad as i think then you'll thank me for this." Placing her hand on his shoulder, she forced some of her magic in his body to give him a quick look-over similar to a scan. "Not as bad as I thought... Nothing too threatening, besides a small luxation that ruptured a few blood vessels..." Slowly moving her hand to where his heart should be, Celeste kept her eyes on Debo his face. Or at least what was visible from his face that was. Stopping at his heart, she shot a small pulse in 4 waves of 3 through his organs and body that way before removing her hand. Debo felt relief go through his entire body, whatever she did managed to heal his body and stop the pain he was having as he quickly popped back in his shoulder, groaning in pain as he looked back at her, "Thank you for your help, I really appreciate it". "Mind telling me now a bit of the truth instead of that story that you got them from that fall? Either you or some other doctor failed with healing your wounds, or those wounds where a lot older." Something didn't fit with his story, but she couldn't put her finger on it yet. The speed of regeneration was similar to the one she had if his story turned out true, but how could that be? From what she could gather in the past, nobody had ever heard of others with a similar healing speed as her without using magic at themselves. "I..." Debo began at first, but sighed deeply as he knew that he couldn't come up with any realistic excuse, making sure that their private booth was private, he took in a deep breath as he took down his hood, revealing a mask with one eye showing while the other wasn't visible, "This is the reason why I didn't want anyone to see my face" He said waiting for her to start screaming. Looking at the mask, Celeste placed her prosthetic hand slowly under her head as if to support it before she fell from her seat on the bench. That mask... Where there other masks than her own with that kind of appearance or was it just damn good work from someone in the province? Taking place on her seat again, she carefully stretched out her organic arm before trying to poke his forehead. "Why not hide it with requip or take-over if you prefer to hide your face because of that mask? " Revealing her own mask for a few moments before hiding it again with her usual solution, a partial take-over to hide the mask while showing a face that was as close to her original face as possible. "Take Over isn't my specialty, I focused too much of my time on making sure that this mask wouldn't try and take control of me, and to be honest, I wasn't sure I could ever hide it so I never bothered trying" Debo replied as he took another sip of his drink, "In any case, it seems we are not so different after all". "Take-over is useful for more then fighting, or turning into other creatures. Shame though that most forget that there are more possibility's than using it for fighting, or turning into hybrid animals. " Taking another sip of her own drink she looked at him as if lost in thoughts before speaking again before the silence got painful. "What do you know about these masks, and more importantly, what do you know about silencing the temptations and voices?" "Aside from the standard increase in natural abilities and being able to summon a legion under your command, they were born from the darkness of Zeref himself. The temptations and such are the result from the chaos used to create these masks, something I still haven't figured out how to completely silence aside from a strong will and determination to be stronger than the mask. However" Debo said reaching into his bag, pulling out a map as he spread it on the table. "I heard some rumor's about this well that can heal all chaotic forms in something when dunked into it's water's, a rumor no doubt, but at this point I'm willing to try anything to get this off my face" He said taking a long swig of his drink. Seeing a waitress come near them to check up on their drinks, Celeste waved her away before taking a look at the map before her. "Besides the voices and temptations, the damned thing is not that annoying right? We are probably the only ones who have their own personal army without having the need to learn summoning magic." Getting a closer look at some of the names she saw on that map, Celeste slowly started to trace a path with her normal hand as if searching for something. "The names of the places on this map... either i am starting to lose my sanity or this map is from around the time 'he' made these masks" "No, in my travel, I found similar temples and areas where there were inscriptions about seven other masks, I stopped looking for the others when I heard about this" Debo said looking down at the names, trying to see what she was trying to tell him, "and what do you mean by he exactly?". Hearing that there could be 7 more mask-users like Debo and herself, Celeste started to roll the map up again. "Lets continue our talk somewhere a bit more... private okay? There are some things that are better kept hidden for the public after all right?" Debo nodded in agreement as he put on his hood, following Celesta out of the cafe to her secret spot. Stopping in front of a seemingly normal house, Celeste placed her right hand on the lock followed by a small release of magic. "I asked a colleague to install a lock that worked with only my own magic on a house that could keep sound from entering outside or from the inside, essentially making sure that we can talk freely inside without fear for eavesdroppers." Pushing the door open, she urged Debo to enter before her. "You can place the map on the kitchen table." Debo took off his hood, putting the map on the table as he grabbed a seat and sat down, looking over to see Celesta fixing up some tea for her and Debo. "What did you mean exactly when you said "he" made them?" He asked with a confused tone. Placing a steaming cup of tea in front of Debo, she took place on her own chair while slowly sipping from her own cup. "Mint with caramel tea is one of the best to relax a bit, especially if it is good hot." Not knowing that most people don't drink their tea hot enough to burn their mouth, she also didn't bother to warn him. Hearing the question what she meant with 'he' made them suprised her a little. "Thought that that was obvious, you yourself said they were born from Zeref." "Thought you thought someone else" Debo said drinking the tea with ease like it was cold as he looked back at her, "In any case, this map leads to a special well, it's not too far from this place, but I hear that it's one of the most treacherous terrains in the region" He said putting the cup back down. Taking a second look at the map, Celeste just shrugged her shoulders at his statement of it being the most treacherous terrain. "Maybe for tourists, but if you know the area around here... The herbs from that area can fetch a good price for the hospital, for shops, even tourists and old people don't mind paying a good price for it. These areas on the contrary " She pointed to a few places on his map. "Those can be considered treacherous indeed." He nodded before rolling the map and looking back at her, "So if we're going to do this, it can only be you and me, no one else can know about this, less anyone tries to hoarded it for themselves" Debo said with a serious tone in his voice. "Works for me, although i would like it if i could arrange it first with work that i take up my free days while also paying a small visit to an old friend of mine. I heard he had a small gift for me that could turn out useful." His gifts never ceased to amaze her after all, the previous gift was her current job while the one before that was the lock on her house. "Um sure, I don't see why not" Debo said as he stood up and grabbed his gear, "Alright, why don't you set up everything and I'll check into an inn for the day" He said looking at her. "Why not stay in my house for the day? Saves you the jewels that you would have to pay when using an inn and probably allows you to relax more than when in an inn right?" Walking towards the door, she turned her head towards him for a bit. "If you prefer an inn, write the name of that inn down so i can find you okay?" Leaving the house after that, she first went to Emily to take up her free days before going to her old friend in the city. Upon entering the house, a soft song could be heard which made her smile. After a small conversation, she left with the gift he had for her. After a while of walking, Celeste entered her house and found the aroma of food as she followed it towards her kitchen, seeing Debo cooking up some pots of food as he pulled out a beautiful glazed ham out from the oven as he sensed her and looked over. "Sorry about using your stuff, I decided to stay here and seeing as how you still had a fridge full of food, I figured I'd cook us up a nice dinner to say thank you for letting me stay here". Leaning against the door post, a soft smile was seen on Celeste her face. She probably should be angry or furious about him using her stuff without asking her, but on the other side it would save her time. "How... considerate of you to cook dinner" Considerate was probably the most fitting way to describe it without embarrassing one or both of them. "Well when you travel alone most of the time, you learn or else face starvation, though this is the first time I've had more than just standard stuff I could find in the woods" He said taking out a glazed ham and putting it on the table along with other foods, "It's all set, come on and eat" He said with a smile. "Working as a doctor has its benefits i guess." Looking at the dinner table, she turned to the left before going towards the basement. "I'll get us something to drink." She wasn't used to others cooking for her, so it took her a few minutes longer to decide on which bottle she would take with her to the dining table than normal. Showing the bottle, she took place upon a seat while still relatively unsure on how to treat him during dinner. "Thanks, alright, let's dig in" Debo said with a smile as he served her a plate, placing it in front of her as he took his knife and fork and began to chow down on his food. "Mmm, man this is awesome" He said with a grin on his face. "Glad you like it that much." Looking at how Debo had placed the cutlery, she first stood up to get a few things from the drawer before coming back and re-arranging her forks and knifes. "Maybe i can even teach you some table manners too right? That knife you are using is not meant for that use, and neither is that fork." Picking up her own knife and fork, she calmly started to eat the meal her guest had made with the etiquette and grace of someone with noble blood. "Oh haha, sorry about that, it's been a while since I've even eaten indoors and I kind of forgot" He said with an embarrassed chuckle as he wiped his face and looked over to her, "Where did you learn how to eat so delicately?" He wondered while taking a sip of his booze. "The one who helped me rehabilitate after i got my new arm, saying that i should learn to dine with grace like other girls." Resting her cutlery on the table, she filled her own glass for three quart with wine. "Before i got those lessons, i apparently ate as a boy, a rather uncivilized boy at that too." Holding her glass by the stem, and gently twirling the wine without splashing on her clothes. "When you smell your wine, open your mind up to what it reminds you of okay Debo?" Carefully breathing in the scent of her glass with her eyes closed, she took a simple, seemingly curious sip from her glass, eyes half open with a simple smile on her face. Debo looked at her with a confused look on his face, he sort of understood what she was telling him but wasn't exactly the type to go into detail like that. However, he knew he was a guest and decided to see what she meant as he poured his own glass of wine, bringing it close to his nose as he took in a deep breath, taking in the fragrance and the aroma of it. Placing her own glass on the table again, she continued with the ham. "Well, what does the wine remind you of Debo?" The wine was already rather aged with its age of 50 years but drinking rather well right now; this rich and complex wine felt like pure liquid velvet with a hint of raspberry, and cinnamon and cloves. The palate was full, soft and round, showing supple tannins that reflected it's aged character. The raspberry fruit lingers on the finish with various spicy components and well integrated oak flavors. For herself, it reminded her of her etiquette teacher when she drank this kind of wine. Debo took a moment to let the scent register in his mind, trying to remember where it was that this scent reminded him as he took a sip. "The scent of raspberries kind of remind me of my home, I grew up next to a fruit field in my village, and I always expected the great smells when the seasons came in. It also reminds me of my parents, the spicy combination of my father's ingenuity and my mother's tender but fruitful ways of making the room homey" He said putting the glass back down to the table as he looked up to Celeste, only to find that his eyes were dropping tears without him even noticing. Releasing a soft sigh, she stood up to get a few tissues for Debo. "My mistake, i tend to avoid wine that reminds me of those things." Taking the bottle away together with her own glass, she took her seating in one of the bigger windows with a rather impressive view of the forest on the right and on the meadow of the city on the left before refilling her glass again. Figuring he probably wanted some time for himself, she would give him that time if he wanted. Those masks gave them great powers, even an almost unstoppable army, but the price they had to pay for that was rather high, for some even too high... Debo took a few minutes to calm himself down as he rubbed the tears from his face, looking down at the meal he made before looking over to Celeste. He took one more bite before walking over to her, leaning against the wall as he watched her look outside. "It's fine, just caught me off guard, it's been some time since I've thought of home, the last time I was there was when I first discovered this mask" He said looking up at the ceiling as he heard the movement of the wine in the bottle as she poured another glass. Sitting there, or standing in Debo's case, they remained in silence, lost in thoughts for a while before Celeste spoke up again. "Did your parents and the village manage to survive when you put it on your face?" She preferred to keep most of the memories from that time suppressed, unsure if she would be able to shrug it off like Debo seemed to be doing. "Yes, because of my pure heart at the time, the beasts weren't at their full strength so many were able to evacuate the village before hand, though I was told to never even think of setting foot in that place ever again" He said looking over to her as he looked at her. "Ironically, it was that day I swore that the army in this mask will never be allowed to return or hurt anyone ever again" He said with a confident look in his eyes as he smiled at her. With her prosthetic hand, Celeste made a gesture towards Debo to get him to sit down too, while she held her normal hand thoughtful to her face, as she avoided Debo his eyes. "Interesting thought, making an oath to oneself that the army would never hurt anyone ever again... But also an impossible one to keep as long as we wear them" Her voice was soft while she spoke slow, almost as if she didn't want to finish that thought pattern. "It's a struggle no doubt, but we who wear these things are the deciding fates between a world of peace or a world of pure chaos" Debo said sitting down next to her as he softly brushed up against her and looked out into the night. "I always ask myself, Maybe today would be the day that someone finally takes me down and gets rid of this curse, something I often regret ever thinking. I found this mask for a reason, something more than I could ever understand, and it's my task to make sure this evil never comes out" He said with fire in his heart. "But to make an oath that the mask would never hurt anyone ever again is as futile as simply removing it as if it was nothing. " Releasing the take-over she used on her own mask, she glanced at her guest. "That army and your mask is hurting you. You might deny it to me, to the world and even to yourself but in the end... Your feelings and memories will come back at you, that is one thing i can guarantee you. And when that happens, even if you know how to suppress the pain now, the pain that will come from that will be too big to handle." "Maybe, maybe not, until I am brought to the edge of that situation, I will continue to make sure this mask will not harm others, a futile task it may be, but only if I give up" He said looking over to her, the two masks seemed to resonate from staring at each other as if it was remembering a comrade from the past. "It's funny, I had always thought other mask users to be evil and fall to corruption, but you're different from the others" He said moving a bit closer to her. "You say that as if you've met other mask users that were evil and corrupted" Showing a soft smile, she hid her mask again as she stood up. "You can use my bed for sleep if you want, gives me time to clean up before i'll go to sleep too. And no, you can't help me with the cleaning up part." Bowing slightly towards him as he remained sitting on the floor, she rubbed him on his head with her normal hand like a big sister would do for her little brother. "I'll use the hammock to sleep in afterwards, and before you try to convince me of something else, you are going to sleep in that bed without me while i sleep in my hammock." Saying that, she went back to the kitchen to clean up after their dinner. Debo looked at her as she was cleaning up, he wasn't often the type to let anyone clean up after him, but the way she told him to leave everything to her made him feel strange as he stood up and cracked his neck, "Well if you insist, thank you for letting me stay here" Debo said as he bowed with respect before heading off to the room with his bag in hand. Seeing to it that Debo would go to the bedroom, she went towards the kitchen to clean up. Relaxing like that was nice at times, the only thing that could get in the way would be their past. Releasing a soft sight, she finished cleaning up and went to lock the windows and doors so that potential people that passed by wouldn't be able to look inside before going to the hammock in her living room. The night turned to day in a few hours as Celeste was seen still asleep in her hammock, while Debo had gotten up and stretched his arms over his head, hearing his spine crack as he stood up. Debo entered the living room with his sleeping clothes still on, consisting of a tight muscle shirt with black shorts, looking over to see her yawning as he went to grab a drink of water. "Do you often sleep in your hammock more than your bed? I know with work it keeps you up, but I didn't expect you to have a hammock to sleep on when you got home." "Hmm?" Slowly stretching her arms upwards as she curved her back, her chest sticking out rather obvious, Celeste gave a sleepy smile towards Debo. "How did you say that yesterday? When being on your own a lot, you'll learn? Working as a doctor has it benefits as i said yesterday, but the working hours on the other hand... Sleeping 1 or 2 hours on a bench or in your own office can be considered a luxury at times. And after a while, you just learn to sleep in a hammock or in something else than your own bed." Walking towards the stairs, she picked up a piece of bread from the table. "I'll take a shower first, and we can go after that. Breakfast is already ready for you and i already got dinner and a few late time snacks ready too." As she walked up, she sealed the doors behind her with the same lock as she had on her front door. '''Next Chapter: 'Sinister Path: Awakening of the Lion King '' Category:Phantombeast Category:Xz791 Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline Category:Legion's Faith: The Path to Purity